Every Perfect Moment
by pretty.little.dreamers
Summary: "Moments change us. They shape our fate." A Spoby oneshot collection, featuring scenes from the show and original oneshots. Multi-chap.
1. 1x13-moment

**a/n: hey everyone! Ana here, who you may know as starlightandmoonbeams. i'm writing on this account with my fab friend, Tracey, aka phoenix9648, as a collab-authoring. this is the first real collab story either of us have ever done, but we're planning on making it a long one. this is the first of a Spoby oneshot collection we have in the works, which will include Spoby scenes from the show, as well as a few original "deleted" scenes that we never got to see, because come on-there's no such thing as too much Spoby! :)**

**this is the prologue, written by the amazing Tracey, and i hope you guys enjoy, because it sets up the theme for the rest of the chapters. we'd love to hear your guys' thoughts, and if you have any requests, don't hesitate to leave us a pm or review. HOWEVER-it must follow the direct storyline of the show. anything else, we may consider writing in a seperate oneshot/multichap, and we will absolutely credit you for an idea/prompt.**

**reviews are love! as we are new to the whole collab-writing thing, we would greatly appreciate any and all feedback! thank you all so much, from both Tracey and myself, for all your thoughtful comments on our individual account stories. hopefully, this piece will garner as much support. we love you all and hope you enjoy reading!**

**xox, -Ana (and Tracey, too! ;)) **

**-Every Perfect Moment-**

_**{spoby through the stages}**_

**chapter one: moment**

It's crazy how fast things can change in a single moment.

A word cuts.

A tear falls.

A heart breaks.

An epiphany hits.

Sometimes all it takes is a single moment to change the course of your life in a way you never imagined possible.

Maybe it's a pause in your step, before you walk away from someone forever, when they say those three words that anchor you to them forever and pull you right back in.

Maybe it's a moment of hope; hope that you can push the past behind you once and for all and take that first step into a new life, to a new you.

Maybe it's a moment of courage; where you beat down the insecurities and fear of rejection and you swallow a breath before boldly greeting a person you never thought would give you a second look.

Maybe it's a moment of vulnerability; where you suddenly find yourself admitting your fears and worries and broken heart to someone when you never thought you'd have the strength to relive those feelings to.

Moments change us. They shape our fate. Sometimes things take a turn for the worse, but sometimes they bring light to your world.

Something caused Spencer to pause that day. Even now, she wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was entirely coincidential, but she didn't believe in coincidences. Perhaps it was what people called fate. Either way, a tugging in her gut made her rush across the street to check on the boy with the blue eyes.

Although the ocean hues of his irises were beautiful, she was more invested in the despairing pain hidden in their depths.

She had been going for her regular daily jog around Rosewood when she spotted him walking casually down the sidewalk on the opposite side. Suspicion and perhaps a little fear made her crouch behind the parked car in front of her rather than continue on her way. Her eyes didn't leave his slouched figure, his hands in his pockets, the usual slight frown on his face.

Watching him she realized in all the years she had gone through school with Toby, although he was a grade ahead so they never had classes together, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen him smile. Had she ever seen it? Probably not. After all, there were plenty of people that she unconsciously passed by from day to day. Everybody did. But ever since Toby had been linked to the night Alison disappeared she had paid him a lot more attention.

A maroon car drove by on Toby's side of the road and a guy poked his head out of the passenger window.

"Why don't you save us the cost of a trial and _drop dead!"_ he shouted before disappearing down the street.

Toby's face grew stonier for a moment until he caught a glimpse of two little boys licking happily at their ice cream, coming in his direction on the sidewalk.

Spencer saw the hints of a smile grace his features-she smiled at the innocence of the children too-before they morphed into something else entirely. She noticed the boys had suddenly cleared off, the older brother of the two grabbing his younger sibling's hand and tearing off across the street to avoid the mysterious stranger that they had only ever seen on the news. A villian. An evildoer.

Or was he?

Spencer looked back at Toby to see his pace had quickened tremendously and something in his face made her heart clench. A wall had broken down, a limit had been hit, in that single moment of time. His arms flew behind him carelessly as he took a sudden left and slipped between the iron gates. He disappeared into a dead end alley, collapsing against the wall and sliding down, hugging his torso as if to hold himself together.

Without even thinking about it, Spencer was across the street, peering around the protruding brick wall to catch another glimpse of the boy.

This boy was different than the one she had seen at school that day. The boy at school had been strong, silent, not letting any emotions pass over his face. He took the blood red label of 'Killer' painted on his locker without so much as an extra blink. His jaw only tightened slightly when one student stepped in front of him and claimed him simply as 'murderer'. He had continued on his way with his head held high.

Spencer had assumed when she saw him earlier, so pulled together, that it was simply the act of not caring that kept him so in control. But now, seeing the lone tear falling down his cheek and the pain consuming his entire body, she knew she couldn't have been more wrong.

It was in that moment, that single moment, that her perspective on Toby did a complete one-eighty. She had gone from calling him the devil to realizing that no man who looked that broken could ever have done the things she too had accused him of. Toby was innocent. He just had refused to give in and make a big show about it. He knew who he was, knew he hadn't done anything wrong. But seeing him this way now, with the town turned against him and being blamed and feared and ridiculed for things out of his control, was almost more heartbreaking than the tragedy he was accused of causing. She could see his strength dissolving and maybe even his belief in himself.

Something about seeing him this vulnerable made Spencer feel like she could see every emotion he was feeling. Seeing him fall apart, she felt like he was losing his belief in himself, the belief that he could get through this. And maybe, just maybe, he was starting to feel like he must have done something to deserve this, because why else would he be put through so much pain. He was alone, with no one to believe in him.

Spencer took a step forwards, wanting to call out to him, rush in there and comfort him, tell him she believed in his innocence. The sudden rush of emotions frightened her and she found herself backing up before taking off in a sprint away from him and his tears.

She ran all of the way home, her ear-buds out of her ears, unable to fathom listening to music after witnessing such a moving moment in her life. She arrived home and headed upstairs to shower, letting the water wash away the guilty feelings of abandoning such a broken boy and all the hateful words she had said before.

Spencer fell asleep later that night, her mind completely consumed with the boy in the alley. Even though she had spent a large majority of the night gossiping with her girls over studying Trig, gagging over the thought of a Melissa/Ian hybrid and freaking out over the newest video A had sent them that led to her confirmation that Ian was involved in Alison's disappearance, she still couldn't avert her thoughts from Toby.

And it was then, in that one single, unassuming moment, that her world had really begun to be turned upside down.


	2. pre-1x01-past

Going to try to keep this as short as possible because it's Tracey (phoenix9648) writing the A/N this time, and wellllll, you all probably know by now that rambling is my gift :)

Anyways, this chapter is written by the beautiful and talented Ana, aka starlightandmoonbeams and we are both so so excited to continue sharing our collaborating writing with you guys! We're having an awesome time so far and your responses to the first chapter were incredible, so thank you so much :)

This chapter, as the title suggests, is a flashback to the days before PLL began... :) The rest of this series will continue in the show's order, for obvious reasons, so I think you can guess what's next ;) Enjoy!

Also, if not previously stated or completely obvious by the site entitled fanfiction, we do not own Pretty Little Liars.

* * *

**chapter two: past**

Life works in strange ways. Your worst enemy may turn out to have more in common with you than you thought. Your perfect boyfriend may be hiding something disasterous. In life, opinions change.

People change. They evolve. They grow.

But, that's the thing-it doesn't just happen, _poof_, just like that. That one moment where it all begins is a crucial, pivotal turning point, but it takes time for people to change, to realize their mistakes or their naivete, to become somebody new.

Some people may say that the story of Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh began that day in the alley, when a beaten-down boy was realized to be something more than he appeared by a slowly-breaking girl. But that's not entirely true.

The story of Spencer and Toby really began on a crisp September morning in 2007, although neither one could have predicted what this beginning would turn into: the truest love both of them had ever known.

But it didn't start that way.

"Spencer! Wait up, will you?" Slightly chubby Hanna Marin struggled to keep up with her brunette friend's lighning-fast pace across the courtyard of Rosewood High School. Dressed in a long Tribal-print skirt and collared blouse, her windswept blonde locks framing her exertion-reddened face, Hanna grabbed Spencer's arm, finally falling into step with her.

"God, you need to take this up as an Olympic sport," she panted, glaring at Spencer.

"Sorry," Spencer apologized, scanning the schoolyard frantically. "I have this huge French test today and I don't want to be late. Madame Brole said that we have an oral exam, and then there's the written part-"

"Woah, Spence," Hanna cut her off. "Chill. It's just a test."

A horrified look spread over the brunette's heart-shaped face. "_Just a test_? Hanna! I _need _to get an A on this. If I don't-" She was interrupted by a seductive purr, "Hello, ladies."

Hanna and Spencer turned to see the willowy figure of Rosewood Queen Bee Alison DiLaurentis approaching them. Dressed in a low-cut violet sundress and strappy heels, her light blonde locks tumbling perfectly past her shoulders, there was no question why Alison was the girl every guy wanted to kiss and every girl wanted to be.

Hanna, Spencer, and Alison, along with Emily Fields and Aria Montgomery, made up Rosewood High's popular posse, with Alison as leader and the other four as her in-commands. Even after a year of being best friends, a year of sleepovers and parties at the country club, a year of sitting together at the largest table right smack in the middle of the cafeteria, Spencer still couldn't believe that she was best friends with Ali. She had been practically invisible, the super-smart, anal, overly-competitive girl with the wealthy parents that no one thought twice about, until Alison had plucked her, along with shy swimmer Emily, artsy Aria, and sweet, fashion-obsessed Hanna, out of obscurity. Sure, Alison could be snide and self-absorbed, but she wasn't all too bad. At times, she was the sweetest, most loyal friend Spencer could imagine.

"Hey, Ali," Hanna greeted her.

"Anything fun going on?" Ali linked her arms through Spencer's and Hanna's.

"Besides Spencer having a coronary over her French test?" Hanna offered dryly.

"Ugh, Spence. I mean, I get the Hastings thing is all 'Why enjoy today when you can be worrying about tomorrow', but really. Re-freaking-lax." Alison trained her deep hazel eyes on Spencer's deep-brown ones, waving her freshly-manicured nails through the crisp Autumn air.

"I-" Spencer was interrupted yet again, this time by a shout on the other side of the schoolyard.

The three fourteen-year-olds turned to see Toby, who was in the grade above them, facing off with Noel Kahn, looking less than pleased with his company.

"I don't know who the _hell _you think you are, but I'm not gonna put up with this!" Noel shouted, not hesitating in getting right in Toby's face.

"I'm sorry," Toby said quietly. "It was a mistake."

"Yeah, well, you know what else is a mistake? _You. _You don't belong here, Cavanaugh."

By now, a crowd had gathered around the two boys, all careening to see the action. Alison dragged Spencer and Hanna to the edge of the circle, where Aria and Emily stood, watching in fixated horror. "What happened?" Hanna asked, standing up on tiptoe to better see the boys.

Emily lifted a shoulder helplessly. "Toby accidentally tripped Noel, and he got really mad."

"Perfect start to the morning," Ali commented blithely. Most people would have thought her words would be laced with bitterness, but Spencer noticed a tiny smile playing at the corners of Ali's perfect bow-shaped lips. She was eating this up.

Suddenly, the crowd let out a collective gasp as Noel lunged forward, pounding his fist into Toby's jaw. Screams and yelps ensued, the group hurtling forward to get a closer glimpse of the accumulation.

"Oh my God!" Hanna and Emily chorused anxiously, their hands flying to their mouths. Aria dug her nails into Spencer's arm. The only person who remained unmoved was Alison, who looked on at the scene with odd calm, a hint of that half-smile still on her face.

It was so disgusting, Spencer thought, that Alison had the nerve to be _amused _about Toby getting hurt and humiliated that way. It made her want to slap the smirk off the blonde's face.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Everyone froze at the sound of Vice Principal Tamborelli's voice. The crowd parted to reveal Toby and Noel at its center, Noel's face flushed and angry, Toby's jaw bleeding. Spencer felt her heart drop, seeing tears fill his deep baby blue eyes.

"Mr. Kahn. Mr. Cavanaugh." Tamborelli's voice was eerily calm. "To my office."

Noel's eyes bulged in rage. "But-"

"I said, to. My. Office." the Vice Principal enunciated slowly. "_NOW."_

_-:-_

Later that afternoon, Spencer pulled open the door to the main office with a _creeeakkk. _Wincing at the ancient structure of the school building, she slid into the beige and wood-paneled office, her plaid skirt swishing behind her.

Spencer had been called down to the office from her AP Econ class to accept her scholar-athlete award. A gifted field-hockey player and excellent student, Spencer was known as Rosewood High's golden girl. However, as she rounded the corner towards the principal's office, her mind wasn't on her latest accomplishment, it was on Toby.

_Think of the devil. _Toby was perched dejectedly on one of the wooden chairs in the waiting area. Against her better judgment, she turned slowly, sitting down next to the fifteen-year-old boy. "Hey," she offered.

"Hey," he mumbled in response.

"Um...are you...okay?" Spencer asked cautiously.

He nodded mutely.

"What happened? Did you...get in trouble?"

He shook his head no. "I told him Noel started it, and there were witnesses...Noel got suspended."

Spencer frowned. _Suspended? Noel? _"So...what are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "They called me down from my English class. What are _you _doing here? I thought girls like you didn't even know where the principal's office was."

Spencer leaned back, stung. "_Girls like me?"_

"You know, the good, straight-laced girls that always raise their hands in class and think a B is equivalent to death."

Spencer smiled a little in spite of herself. "Guess you got me pegged."

"Spencer?" the secretary called. "You can come in now, dear."

Spencer rose, turning to shoot Toby a tiny smile. "See you."

"Yeah. Bye."

As Spencer entered the airy office of Rosewood High's principal, Mr. Darling, he was just hanging up the ancient rotary phone on his desk. "Hello, Ms. Hastings," he greeted her with a slightly-forced smile.

After presenting her award, shaking her hand, and making polite small talk, Spencer turned to leave, but Mr. Darling stopped her. "Spencer, can you let Toby know that his dad's on his way to pick him up? His mom's in the hospital..."

Those words were branded into Spencer's mind, burning into her soul, when, less than seventy-two hours later, she got the news that Toby's mother had died of Ovarian cancer. She never forgot the lifeless look in Toby's eyes that day in the office, which was why, years later, when she saw the same boy crying in an empty, dirty, silent alley, she felt the same pain she did then.

People change, and in Spencer and Toby's case, they become the people they were meant to be.


	3. 1x16-different

**and we're back! hey everyone, it's Ana again, presenting you with chapter three of this oneshot collection. before that, however, Tracey and i just want to thank all of our beyond fantabulous readers/reviewers/followers, as well as our Spobettes on Twitter, for their neverending and much appreciated support. you guys rock our socks and we love you all! :D**

**this ch is set during episode 116, aka the beginning of Spoby, when our favorite good girl began tutoring our favorite bad boy. the always incredible Tracey penned this for y'all, and it's gorgeous, so i hope you enjoy!**

**the rest of the series will continue in sequential order by episode, featuring some original "deleted" moments. just a reminder-we love prompts/ideas, and anything you guys want to see in the future will be appreciated and heavily considered :)**

**so without further ado, here is le chapter three:**

**xox,**

**-Ana (and Tracey)**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**chapter three: different**

**-:-**

_Don't judge a book by its cover._

Pretty common phrase, right?

But how often does anyone follow this rule? In a small town like Rosewood that rule was essentially nonexistent. People judged you based on what groceries you brought to the cash. What music you listened to on your iPod. What guy you brought for your date to homecoming.

They didn't care if he was a nice guy; if that song was catchy; if you were just buying junk food for your just-out-of-a-bad-break-up best friend. No, in Rosewood, who you were was decided for you. No one took the time to _really _get to know you.

Spencer was the black sheep of her family, but she was still a Hastings, so she had firm opinions and she stuck to them. She was stubborn as hell and not afraid to speak her mind. Even her best friends, who loved her more than air, found her difficult at times over certain situations. Spencer knew from experience that they had each kept secrets from her in fear of her reaction but they still loved her just the same and at the end of the day she was a very loyal and dedicated friend.

Since the murder of one of her best friends, that part of Spencer's personality had only amplified. She wanted answers and this was the only time in her life that there wasn't a ready-made key to the truth. With A added into the mix, the whole thing became even worse. This A knew what had happened the night Ali died, that much had always been clear. So Spencer easily put two and two together and realized that A had the answer key. And Spencer was going to get it, one way or another.

But A was always one step ahead of her, always taunting her with the fact that she was no closer to knowing what happened that night than she had been the day after it happened. Spencer _hated_ that. She _always_ knew the answers.

So Spencer was going to go out of her way to get them. And if that meant going to someone who had apparently also been targeted by this A person to find out if they knew anything more than the four girls, Spencer was going to do just that, despite all that she had said about him.

Emily tried to convince her out of it, but seeing Toby Cavanaugh that morning picking up the fallen mail on the sidewalk only further confirmed Spencer's belief in his innocence. Spencer couldn't find it in her to explain to Emily why she had suddenly changed her mind about Toby; that moment in the alley was too private a moment. She felt guilty for witnessing it herself. She merely rattled off the ill feeling she had received yesterday at the bead shop, explaining her new ability to empathize with Toby.

When Emily had said earlier that morning, after Spencer tried to apologize for jumping down her throat over Toby and the cruel words she had said to him, that Spencer's apology was better directed at Toby, she knew she had been right.

So Spencer found herself knocking on the black door of the red brick house later that same day. She had a handful of envelopes from the sidewalk in her hand. The splinters of wood from the destroyed mailbox had been cleaned up, by Toby no doubt.

Not receiving a response, she went to knock again but jumped back when the door suddenly opened. It only opened about a foot, the gold chain across the gap, Toby standing in the opening.

The same pair of blue eyes she hadn't stopped thinking about since that day in the alley stared back at her, silently questioning her presence on his doorstep.

"H-hi." Spencer stammered out, hating how high-pitched and nervous she sounded. "I, um, noticed this on the ground on my walk up." she explained, passing the envelopes through the space.

He took them, still silent, and quickly ran his probing eyes over her once more before beginning to close the door.

"W-wait!" she called, sounding strangled; she didn't mean to be so panicked about it. "I'm here to tutor you." She adjusted the strap of her bag as his eyes narrowed at her words. "Someone from the school called to tell you, didn't they?"

He shut the door and she looked down at the loss. So much for that.

But then she heard the scrapping of the lock and Toby was peering at her from behind the wood barrier once more.

"Why you?" he asked accusatorily, obviously not afraid of her like most people were.

Spencer realized it had been a long time since she had heard him speak. She was speechless for a moment, but a Hastings so she was quick on her feet. "Because I'm in AP French." she offered, as if it was obvious. Her reason didn't seem to appease his curiosity so she continued much more quietly. "And I volunteered."

He simply stared back at her and she felt herself wilting under his intense gaze. She knew he was innocent, but she was still afraid of the judgments about her circling around in his head. Although Spencer would never admit it, she cared very much what other people thought of her. Alex had witnessed that firsthand when she found her vandalized picture at the club. Toby had no reason to like her, but she still felt the desire to change his mind about it.

Spencer continued. "Look, I have all your assignments together and I worked a schedule for the rest of the semester. If we meet for three times a week we can-"

She stopped talking as Toby was obviously distracted. He had taken his eyes off of her and was looking behind him when there was a noise. He finally stepped out on the porch, closing the door softly behind him. "You… you can't come in. Jenna's home."

Spencer remembered all too quickly that Toby had more reasons to hate her than just the cruel words she had said behind his back and the poor judgments she'd made about him. The Jenna Thing would always haunt her, but it had been Toby who had really received the unfair repercussions of that accident.

Knowing now wasn't the time to delve into all of that, she tried to think of a solution to the current location problem. "Okay… well is there somewhere else we can go?"

"I can't…" He looked down with shame at his house arrest ankle monitor. "I can't go somewhere else."

_Obviously Spencer, way to rub it in even more…_ she thought irritably. For a smart girl she sure could be dumb.

"Well, will Jenna mind if we sit out here on the porch?" she suggested slowly, scared of his answer. At least it wasn't inside with Jenna. She might not even notice Spencer's presence.

She was sure he was going to call off the whole thing and tell her that she should go home, or go to hell. But he surprised her; he shrugged and followed her to sit on the stairs, obviously willing to give it a try.

That single moment, although they didn't realize it then, was a beginning of something much more. Toby could have chosen to ask her to leave, find a new tutor, and they easily could have never crossed paths again. But their mutual desire to give each other another chance changed all of that.

They chatted pretty normally for two people who had never really spoken before. She gave him _The Catcher in the Rye_, or _The Heart Catcher_ as he so eloquently translated it to. They shared smiles and Spencer remembered why she had come. This kind boy hadn't deserved her cruel words. She found her apology tumbling out before she could word it properly.

He didn't say anything, just looked back to his book, obviously uncomfortable with the topic. She shuffled closer, knowing that if she didn't question him now about the details of the murder and the night Ali died, she'd never have the courage again.

He warned her that he wasn't supposed to talk about it but Spencer couldn't help the questions that were pouring out of her mouth like a volcano. She was firing her interrogation like a bad cop with a lamp pointed at him which must have only made things worse since he had probably undergone that exact type of questioning before.

A window banging shut threw Toby's nervous state into full blown panic mode and before she could even understand what was happening, he was running inside with a quick, yet polite, goodbye.

Spencer walked home, unsure of exactly what happened, but also finding herself replaying the time with Toby over in her head. She had never really gotten to know him before; he was always the grade above and a bit of an outsider. She thought she had him pretty pegged, but after spending some time with him she was really changing her tune.

It was then that the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover' came into mind. It was ironic seeing as she had _given _him a book, one that he hadn't understood the cover of to begin with.

* * *

She later tried to put it into words to Emily what that afternoon had really meant. All that had changed.

She was finding it hard to pinpoint an adjective to describe Toby. He was guarded but vulnerable; strong but scared; quiet but wise. When he spoke, she felt enraptured, like every word he spoke he was saying a lot more than a combination of letters piled together. He was so not what she was expecting.

He called her out right away, asking what she was doing there. She never expected someone so reserved to be so bold. She thought back to the boy in the alley, and even farther to the bullied fifteen-year-old in the courtyard. He was so vulnerable in those moments, yet she felt like she hadn't really seen his walls come down until today.

Spencer didn't try to analyze the excited spark that jumped to life in her belly the next day after school when she received a text message from Toby. Opening it, she felt confused, but followed his request to meet at his place.

Before she knew it, he was handing her back her gifted book from the day before and essentially shooing her off his porch. He kept looking at her pointedly like he was saying more than "Take it back."

Lost on how she had ruined things and feeling pretty defeated, Spencer found her way home with the book in her hands. She knew it was stupid, but she really thought they had… connected earlier. That Toby letting her tutor him and talking to her like that had meant what it had meant to her. That they were allies, that they could help each other.

Coming home she was greeted by the sight of Melissa in the kitchen. After their confrontation earlier, the last thing she wanted was to get into it again. Although her attempts to escape fell flat, the conversation didn't last long. When her sister had admitted that she was pregnant, Spencer had been speechless but not in the good way.

Spencer knew Ian was dangerous and that he very well could have killed Alison. Now Melissa was having a child with him which meant that he was not only sticking around, but a child with his genes would be brought into the world.

Melissa chewed her out for not saying congratulations before she headed outside to the barn, but how do you congratulate someone on carrying the devil's spawn?

Knowing that she was not helping her situation on getting Melissa to listen to her and understand she had her best interests at heart, Spencer looked back to the kitchen island where she had placed the book during their exchange.

It was then that she noticed that one of the pages was sticking out more than the others. Curiously, she fished out the piece that turned out to be a note with a brail rubbing on it.

_I found this in Jenna's room. I think you may be right. –Toby_

She stared at the paper, wishing she knew brail, but for once was not distracted by the mystery that had been consuming her thoughts for the past several weeks. She was hiding a smile at the fact that Toby really was giving her a second chance, that they really had become secret allies.

Things had changed in her world once more, spiraling even more into a new fate that she hadn't been expecting. Toby was giving her more than a second chance; he was trusting her now. He was willing to risk Jenna's wrath to give her information. She hadn't screwed up things with him earlier after all.

Despite the chaos of the day, Spencer couldn't help but smile excitedly as she raced up to her room. She didn't know what the feeling was that was building in her chest; it was not a feeling she had ever experienced in regards to a stranger she was getting to know. It was usually the feeling she got when she had gotten a hundred on a test _plus_ the bonus point. Or when she finally had her first kiss, despite Alison's ruining it moments later with bucketsful of guilt.

The feeling was different than what she had experienced before and with that notion she finally found an adjective to describe Toby so far: _he was different_.

And although she didn't understand the emotion then, she realized that she very much liked different.

Soon, she would come to love it.


End file.
